<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you, me and the moon by magnoliafilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452527">you, me and the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms'>magnoliafilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, kind of established relationship?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun's moving away, but his childhood best friend seems to be avoiding him at all costs. Perhaps a series of traded notes, and late night stargazing can bring them back together again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you, me and the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did write this all after 12am, so please forgive any mistakes.<br/>(i'll be returning tomorrow when I'm more coherent, to properly edit this)</p><p>thank you to april, simply for hyping me up, and also telling me to sleep... i should go do that... now</p><p>ok anyways! hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s something beautiful in the nighttime. Renjun likes it best when he’s left to sit out on the little section of his roof that extends below his window. When the moon is full. When it’s still and quiet out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s the way he stops burning. Even just for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hands aren’t tied behind his back. When only the moon can look down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time his mother found him asleep out there, she was worried. Threatened to lock the window and throw away the key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was easy to please, though. Easy to convince otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get caught after that. Making sure to set alarms for early in the morning, so that even if he drifted off, there would still be time to get inside before she noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle wasn’t so slow. His window overlooked Renjun’s own. When they were younger, he’d jump down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A perilous journey for an eight year old, but he’d meet him out on the roof. Renjun would bring his newest toys; a brand new hot wheels car, the latest Buzz Lightyear figurine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun wondered if that was how this started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, this was how it would end. In just a few months, he was leaving. Getting on a plane and setting off for a top level university on the other side of the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he’d last seen Chenle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his family hadn’t moved, still saw Mrs Zhong out front, picking up mail, heading off to get groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never saw Chenle, his curtains remained closed, drawn tightly even during the daytime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun lay back, resting his head against the rough tiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shaft of dim light appeared, shining into his eye. He stayed perfectly still. He’d learnt the first time that if he moved too quickly, the curtain would close and he’d lose Chenle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed up, never once looking at the window, never at Chenle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited, watching as the cool night air twisted his breath into strange shapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window opened. He heard the sound of the old hinges creaking — they were old houses after all. Something soft dropped onto the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until the light disappeared and  he knew the window was safely closed. He turned, and stretched to reach out a hand. In the past few weeks, Chenle hadn’t spoken a word to Renjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he communicated like this, leaving blankets out when Renjun insisted on coming out in freezing weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was blue today, and when Renjun wrapped his fingers around the soft material, he felt the tell tale crunching of paper underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The note read simply, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Were you going to tell me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun sighed, he wasn’t sure how he was meant to “tell” the boy anything these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to his window, slid it open quietly, and went inside quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a pen from the holder on his desk, twirling it between his fingers as he stepped back outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blanket was cold where he’d left it, but it soon warmed up as he wrapped it around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelt like familiar detergent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs Zhong hadn’t stopped washing her laundry in the same liquid since they were children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelt like home. Like Chenle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid the paper on his lap. Smoothing out the creases where he’d wrinkled it, and began to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m unsure of how to approach you these days,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he began, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you find out?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his alarm went off at a brilliant 3:00am, he wrapped up the blanket, tucked the paper inside and dropped it when he’d found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he slept, he found his dreams full of faceless boys, of moon-like places with half shuttered curtains and dark hallways shadowed in yellowing light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌕</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night, he found another blanket and note already out on the ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was scattered with hundreds of stars, and from the light in the moon, he could see that, while the curtain stayed open, the lights inside Chenle’s room stayed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am easy enough to approach. You only have to ask the right questions.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The note began, then, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My mother told me. Said she ran into you at the convenience store.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun smiled. He remembered that conversation fondly. He’d complimented her skirt —something new he hadn’t seen her out in before— and she’d asked about his schooling, about what came after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never much liked dealing with adults, much less when they asked about what he planned to do with his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chenle’s mother was different. She was kind, soft. Built with a welcoming smile plastered onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So very different from Renjun’s own mother, but still so alike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was easy to talk to, in a way that Chenle always had been when they were younger. It made him a little sad to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wrote, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then what are the right questions?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌖</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s strange that you still can’t think for yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I see you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌗</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was cold, the blanket did little to ward off the shivery chill that the breeze brought with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The note read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t as sincere as it seemed. The lights were on in Chenle’s room, but the curtains were drawn tightly and only the smallest fraction of light crept around the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then when?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Impatience is unbecoming, Renjun”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, soft music spilled from the minute crack that had been left in the window. Something slow, melodic. It burned in Renjun’s chest with something familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed up at Chenle’s window, then down at the note again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then what is patience?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you care for me, Renjun?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle’s handwriting looked small, almost as though he were afraid to ask the question. Almost embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s heart swelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, Chenle. More than anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was covered by a cloud today, and the stars were shadowed by misty grey. Renjun had worried he wouldn’t be able to make it out that night due to the high risk of rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a bold statement, Renjun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun sucked in a breath. He supposed it was, but when he really thought about it, he realised how true it was. How much he genuinely missed Chenle, despite the gaping holes in the timeline of their entwined lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I meant every word of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, as he climbed back inside his window, he couldn’t help but notice the shadowy figure standing with his hand pressed against the window pane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mimicked the gesture against his own, but the figure was gone before he could even blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌓</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t believe you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun supposed that was fair. It had been months since they’d had even a proper conversation. He wasn’t entirely sure where it all went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then let me prove it to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🌔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun was beginning to realise that he didn’t know how to “prove it” to Chenle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the note came the next night bearing a singular word, he began to feel a little disheartened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It read in Chenle’s scrawling handwriting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Renjun had crawled back into his room and retrieved his old guitar. It was a beautiful instrument, despite being horrifically second hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dents in the sides of the neck were enough to make you cry, and he’d spent a good deal of money on replacing the srings. The lady working the register at the music shop had looked down on the guitar with distaste, but there was something about owning it, having it be fully his— that made it so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back out on the roof. Wrapping the blanket around his legs for warmth, and rested the guitar across his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plucked a few strings, humming the beginning of a song. After checking that she was in tune, he heard the tell-tale sound of the window latch unlocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle creak of the hinges as the great thing swung open. Just a crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun glanced up, to the sky, to the moon, and began to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wa one of the first songs he’d ever learnt, back when they were close enough to sit out on the roof together, when Renjun could have pulled out his guitar and played for Chenle face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed along, filling in a few gaps with made up lyrics, things he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through, he noticed a second layer. From Chenle’s window, he could hear the faintest humming, the ups and downs of the harmonies they used to sing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun wanted to look back at Chenle’s window, but supposed that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>“proving it” </span>
  </em>
  <span>now was it.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wrote instead, leaving the blanket and scrap of paper under Chenle’s window, before climbing into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌕</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next evening, there was no note. No blanket left out, no cracked window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he lay back against the rough tiles. He gazed up at the moon, made sure his phone had its sound turned on, and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent. The only sound was that of the rustling trees in the wind, and the occasional call from some bird or insect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun liked it like this. When it was just him, and the gentle comfort of the nighttime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the creaking of rusted hinges. A gentle thud, louder than that of the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft footsteps, ones used to moving quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm body, pressed against his, tucking a blanket around them both. Renjun didn’t dare move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle laid back, squashing them together, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. He stretched his hand down to link his fingers between Renjun’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only movement Renjun allowed himself was a soft squeezing of their linked hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” He said quietly. Chenle hummed, running his thumb over the tender skin between Renjun’s own thumb and forefinger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle turned his head to face Renjun and as Renjun shifted to meet him, he finally opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched each other, noses only centimetres apart. Chenle’s eyes were as beautiful as Renjun had remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More than anything,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered, noticing the way Chenle’s eyes narrowed at the phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I believe you now?” It was a serious question, and before Renjun couldn’t open his mouth to respond, he was searching for some form of answer in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’d be here now if you didn’.” He said slowly. Chenle’s grip on his hand tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, then looked away, up at the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used to know all of their names,” He said after a long period of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun frowned, looking up as well, “I’ve forgotten them all now… Shame really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chenle said quietly, “Shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun brought their twined hands together, pressing each of Chenle’s knuckles to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle shuddered, allowing himself a moment of weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going away?” he recovered quickly, turning his head again to focus on Renjun once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun shrugged, “That’s the plan. I guess I’ve just gotta get out of here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away.” Chenle finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how it is,” Renjun said with another shrug. “I’m gonna go and study music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle let out a noncommittal hum. “You’ll be good at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something almost heartbreaking in his tone, and it spurred Renjun to do something reckless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Chenle, “Come with me. There’s room in the car, we can make it work at the dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle smiled, something sad, but not desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Ren.” He said quietly, “I’ve got a life here… I can’t… I can’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun sighed, reaching out a hand and pressing it to Chenle’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Chenle said quietly, “Before you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Renjun did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leant in and cupped Chenle’s face in both his hands, pulled him forwards until their mouths met, until he tugged Chenle’s bottom lip into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swept his tongue over the tender skin, licking into Chenle’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered finding out about kissing, messily trying their best on this same roof. Gradually getting better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since Renjun had held Chenle like this. Since they’d held each other like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun brought his hands through Chenle’s hair, dragged his fingertips along the ridges of his jawline, along the peaks of his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle twisted his hands into Renjun’s shirt, bringing him closer, bringing a hand up to come through his hair, dropping the other to encircle his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun pulled away and lowered his head to press kisses along the column of Chenle’s neck and down into the dips in his collarbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just started work on the third mark when his alarm went off. They pulled apart, but stayed with their foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun reached for his phone and shut the alarm off… But the moment was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun leaned forwards and dropped a final kiss against the corner of Chenle’s mouth. Then they set about getting back to their respective room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun folded up the blanket because he was “a gentleman.” And Chenle laughed when he handed it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle was just about to climb back through his window when Renjun turned around sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle,” He whispered, “Will I see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle smiled cryptically, “I suppose we’ll see, won’t we.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he closed  his window and was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tease!” Renjun shouted, all too aware that most of the neighbourhood could likely hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But looking up at Chenle’s window, thinking back to only moments before, he knew he just had to smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/thekeehorse">twt</a><br/>• <a href="https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa">cc</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>